Terrible
by Destiny-man
Summary: Terrible


Ball AF

Episode guide

**Return of Goku Saga**

**Earth without Goku**

It has been three years since Goku went with Shenron. Trunks and Goten have learned super saiyan 2 from Vegeta, future Trunks is back as a super saiyan 3 he returned because he wants to see his alternate life but he is stuck because his time machine broke, Pan has become a super saiyan 2 with help from Gohan and Trunks, and Gohan has learned super saiyan 4 from Vegeta. The world seams peaceful, the dragon balls have not been seen since Goku left with Shenron. One day Vegeta sensed a similar and powerful energy coming to earth, not from space but from something else. The next day the dragon balls appeared at the lookout and Dende summoned everyone and when they wished for Shenron and Goku appears!

**Goku has returned??!!**

Goku shows his new form super saiyan 5! Vegeta is incredibly surprised and vows to surpass him, but he has doubts that this is really Goku. Shenron wants to know the three wishes so they wish for first Bardock (Goku's father) to return, second for King Vegeta (Vegeta's father) to return, and lastly they wish for Piccolo to be freed from hell. Bardock and King Vegeta are both incredibly surprised that they return and they think it is a dream until they see Goku and Vegeta (their respective sons). Bardock and King Vegeta have both learned super saiyan 3. Goku promises to teach Vegeta super saiyan 5. At the lookout, Goku taught Gohan super saiyan 4.

**Vegeta's transformation**

Goku begins to teach Vegeta super saiyan 5, but Vegeta can't seem to reach it. Meanwhile Bardock and King Vegeta are getting used to earth's customs, King Vegeta spends some time training with Trunks and Bulla, and Bardock trains with Gohan, Goten, and Pan. To try to teach Vegeta super saiyan 5, Goku goes super saiyan 5 and fights Vegeta as a super saiyan 4, Goku is beating Vegeta and was about to end the fight when Vegeta enters super saiyan 5!

**Goku vs. Vegeta**

Goku and Vegeta both heal and there fight continues, as both are super saiyan 5! At first Goku has the upper hand because he has mastered super saiyan 5 but later on Vegeta begins to master the form and begins to beat on Goku. Meanwhile future Trunks talks to his past alternate self about he got his famous sword. Goku's battle with Vegeta continues and Vegeta gets cocky and Goku lands a major blow but Vegeta acts like it hasn't affected him, Goku goes all out and uses a 100x ka-ma-ha-ma-ha and Vegeta is seriously hurt but with one arm Vegeta prepares a final flash and with all his energy Vegeta manages to defeat Goku.

**Bye Trunks**

Future Trunks fixes his time machine with help from Bulma and he plans to return to the future, he says his goodbyes and plans to return but first he plans to battle Trunks and teach him super saiyan 3, the battle soon starts, but Trunks has a surprise he already knows super saiyan 3! Future Trunks is winning until Trunks goes super saiyan 3, the battle is even and they both decide to end the battle. Right before future trunks goes back to his time he give Trunks his sword.

**The return of Tarble**

Tarble, Vegeta's brother has come back to earth, as a super saiyan 4 and a father! Tarble has decided to move to earth to be with his brother and remaining family. Vegeta senses a large power level and then a saiyan space pod arrived with Tarble, his son, and his wife. Everyone meets at Bulma's house, where Tarble and his family are located. Tarble demonstrates his super saiyan 4 to everyone and Vegeta is the most surprised, Tarble's son also has learned super saiyan. Trunks decided to spar with his uncle and is surprised when his uncle beat with a single punch in normal form while Trunks is in super saiyan 3.

**Dark Uub saga**

**What's up with Uub?**

While Uub was training with Goku while Goku was in super saiyan 4 Uub managed to defeat Goku (Uub generally is only as strong as a SS3). Uub is incredibly surprised that he surpassed his teacher. But Goku uses super saiyan 5 and Uub is beaten, Goku and the others wonder what give that enormous power boost. Goku assumes latent powers, Gohan thinks he has a new transformation which he used, and Vegeta thinks it has something to do with majin power, and Uub might be turning evil. Goku and Gohan can't believe Vegeta's theory because they both knew Uub well. Meanwhile in a rocky area Uub is laughing evilly!

**Meet Majin Uub**

Goku goes to ask Uub how he became so strong, Uub says it is in his nature and he towards Goku and shows his Majin symbol on his forehead! Uub tells Goku how he was always weaker than everyone and he discovers the son of Babadi, Bebedi and Bebedi promised Uub power stronger than them all, Uub accepted it and became majin Uub, Uub was unaware at the time that this would make him evil similar to kid Buu. Gohan soon arrives and decides to confront Uub.

**Gohan vs. Uub**

Uub begins to fight Goku but Gohan intervenes and Gohan plans to battle Uub. Gohan unleashes super saiyan 4 but Uub is superior to Gohan but Gohan uses all of his energy to create masenko beam and launches it at Uub but Uub is completely unfazed. Uub then teleports Pan and Videl in front of him and then Uub kills Pan and Videl Causing Gohan to go super saiyan 5!

**Gohan the SS5**

Gohan as a super saiyan 5 is stronger than Uub and Gohan begins to beat up Uub and tortures him with various energy attacks but Gohan gets carried away and suddenly depowers to super saiyan 4 and Uub decides to kill Gohan while he can and they engage in a ka-me-ha-me-ha battle and Uub wins killing Gohan. Uub then begins his search for Goku and Vegeta.

**Tageta… Vegeta and Tarble fuse**

Tarble and Vegeta decide to fuse because of Uub's now immense power. When Uub arrives, Goku distracts Uub giving Vegeta and Tarble enough time to do the fusion dance and form Tageta. Tageta evolves to super saiyan 5 and Tageta overwhelms Uub but Uub tricks Tageta into letting power up and Uub soon become stronger than Tageta. Uub is about to finish Tageta but Tageta defuses to Tarble and Vegeta. Goku creates a spirit bomb while Vegeta and Tarble momentarily stop Uub.

**Goku launches the spirit bomb**

Goku prepares the sprit bomb and launches it at Uub! But Uub prepares his own spirit bomb and launches it Goku. The two spirit bombs collide and Uub is about to succeed but Vegeta and Tarble attack Uub from the behind and that allows Goku to finish off Uub, his disciple, and apprentice. Goku begins to mourn his apprentice's death, but he realizes that he must gather the dragon balls to bring everyone back.

**Goku's wish to bring back his friends**

Goku and Vegeta search for the dragon balls and within a day they find them all. They wish Pan and Videl back, they wish Buu could not be ever be reincarnated again, and that anyone could spent unlimited time in the room of spirit and time. Bardock and king Vegeta question what technique Vegeta and Tarble used, so Goku and Vegeta teach Bardock and King Vegeta fusion and they become Verdock.

**Fusion battle**

Verdock asks Goku and Vegeta to fuse and they form Gogeta. Gogeta and Verdock soon battle and Verdock unleashes super saiyan 5 along with Gogeta they both fire an energy beam and in the end Gogeta overpowers his "father", then both saiyans defuse to their separate forms. Meanwhile Gohan teaches Trunks super saiyan 4.

**Xicor saga **

**Trunks's proposal**

Five years have passed since Uub became evil, and Trunks decides to ask Pan to marry him on her twenty first birthday. Everyone goes to the lookout to celebrate Pan's birthday and while everyone celebrates Trunks asks Pan to marry him, and Pan says yes! They then tell everyone and Vegeta and Goku are the most surprised but no one objects to it. Pan and Trunks both start planning their wedding.

**Meet Xicor son of Goku!**

Two months and have passed since Trunks proposal and their wedding is in one month. Goku senses a familiar but strange ki heading toward earth and he summons everyone and they all meet at the lookout, when the being arrives he declares "I am Xicor son of Goku" everyone questions him and Goku is very surprised. Then Xicor explains his story, while Goku was with Shenron he had a child with a goddess but Goku has forget everyone that happened with Shenron.

**Father-son bonding**

Xicor explains that he came to earth to train with his father and try to be the best he can be. Xicor soon transforms into super saiyan 5, Xicor explains he looks to be twenty but is actually only seven years old. Goku and Xicor soon spar and Goku has the upper hand and Goku teaches Xicor the ka-ma-ha-me-ha.

**Xicor wants the Dragonballs**

Vegeta explains to Xicor about the dragon balls and their magic powers and Xicor wishes to use them bring back his long dead birth planet that was killed by another saiyan and only Xicor escaped, his mother and friends all died. Goku agrees to help Xicor and make his wish come true and the search begins.

**The search for the Dragonballs**

Everyone begins to search for the Dragonballs, Goten finds the one star ball, Trunks finds the two star ball, Gohan locates the three star ball, Goku and Xicor find the four ball, Pan locates the five star, Tarble finds the six star ball, and lastly Vegeta finds the seven star ball. Everyone brings the balls to Dende and he summons the dragon and Xicor begins to make his wish.

**Xicor's true intention**

Xicor reveals his true intentions of his inner true evil and wishes for the power of super saiyan 6, and that he knew the fusion dance. Xicor plans to kill everyone and destroy earth, he powers up to super saiyan 6 and prepares to kill his father when he receives an attack from behind!

**Piccolo is alive?**

Piccolo appears and stops Xicor from killing Goku and he tries to hold Xicor of but he just aggravates Xicor, but that gives Goku time to get back up. Piccolo explains that he came back when Shenron returned, Shenron decided to bring Piccolo back but Piccolo decided to live in the shadows until the world needed him and he trained and his power was equal to super saiyan 4. Goku prepares to fight Xicor while Piccolo revives everyone.

**Father and son battle**

Goku and Xicor engage in battle and both enter super saiyan 5 but Xicor soon enters super saiyan 6 and Goku tries fighting Xicor but fails and he is unconscious. Vegeta and Tarble rush toward Xicor and fuse into Tageta, also Bardock and King Vegeta fuse and form Verdock, Verdock and Tageta both attack Xicor and both Verdock and Tageta reach super saiyan 5.

**Xicor's finishing attack**

Xicor knocks Verdock and Tageta down and he prepares an attack similar to a spirit bomb and prepares to launch it at earth while Broly holds everyone off. Goku heals and he plans to create a spirit bomb to stop his son but Xicor and Broly fuse and form Bricor!!

**Bricor, the ultimate fusion**

Bricor plans to kill Goku and destroy the earth but Goku tries to prepare a spirit bomb but Tageta and Verdock defuse! Vegeta and the others hold off Bricor with their assorted attacks while Goku prepares the spirit bomb, Goku almost finishes the spirit bomb but Bricor flies at Goku and prepares to finish Goku.

**Goku launches the spirit bomb!**

While Bricor flies at Goku he defuses and Goku launches the spirit bomb at Xicor, Broly throws his on energy ball and throws it at Goku, the spirit bomb hits Xicor and Xicor is killed along with Broly. Goku and the others then heal with a senzu bean and celebrate but Xicor appears again alone and at full power and very angry.

**Xicor's last stand**

Xicor returns stronger than ever and gives everyone one minute to fuse or power up, Goku decides to fuse with his father and Vegeta fuses with his father and they form Barkarot and Lord Vegeta respectively, Vegeta holds off Xicor while Barkarot forms a energy blast and finally kills Xicor. Lord Vegeta and Barkarot battle to see who had the strongest family and at the end of the battle they both defuse.

**The celebration of Xicor's defeat**

Three weeks have passed and Goku and the others celebrate the defeat of Xicor at Hercule's mansion and all seems well and the wedding of Pan and Trunks will occur in less than a week and everyone is happy and future Trunks has returned to see the wedding of his past self and he has a big surprise, he is married to android 18, he explains that android 18 returned from death mysteriously with a pure heart and they fell in love. Vegeta is very surprised about this because he thought his future alternate son hated android 18.

**The Wedding saga**

**Two days till the wedding **

Videl, Bulma, and Chi-chi all give Pan advice about marriage and all have very different advice and Pan is soon confused and she decides to go with her already planned wedding. Meanwhile Vegeta and Gohan give Trunks info about marriage and Trunks is told about two very different marriages of two very different people and Trunks decides to listen to his older self for advice and he is prepared for his wedding

**Goten is getting married?**

Everyone prepares for the wedding and Pan and Trunks are incredibly nervous but Goten announces he and Bulla are getting married, tomorrow!! Goten announces that he and Bulla have been dating for three years and Goten and Bulla want to get married along with Pan and Trunks, when Vegeta hears of the duel wedding he is enraged, that both of his children are marrying members of Goku's family.

**Dual Wedding**

The day has come, and Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Bulla are getting married! The wedding soon starts and both couples are almost married but in the middle of the marriage Goku and Vegeta get into a fight and both go to super saiyan 5 and in the ensuing battle half the church is destroyed, but the marriage continues on and Vegeta and Goku both de-power and decide to get along.

**The honeymoon of the two couples**

Both couples go on their honeymoons, Trunks and Goten fuse to form Gotenks and Pan and Bulla fuse and form Palla and they decide to stay fused for the rest of their honeymoon. And when they return they defuse and every meets at Capsule Corporation headquarters and celebrates the two separate marriages.

**Pan has a child?**

Two years have passed since Trunks and Pan were married and now Pan is pregnant and they are expecting a child any day and on a average day Pan feels the baby about to be born and everyone teleports to the hospital and Pan has a son and they name him Gotan but it seems Pan is dead from childbirth!

**Pan come back**

It seems Pan is dead and Hercule hires many doctors to try to save her, but it seems to fail and Goku summons Dende and Dende starts to heal pan but even that doesn't work, and Dende teleports to namek and brings Namek's best healers to heal Pan and after hours they succeeded and Pan is well along with Gotan.

**Cell Returns saga**

**Cell is back?**

Gohan is flying around the planet and encounters what appears to be a blue cell! The blue Cell reveals that he is a cell junior who survived and he his power has increased and he is a strong as a super saiyan 4! Cell junior attacks Gohan and Gohan reaches super saiyan 4 and both are even and then the new Cell teleports away.

**The real cell returns!**

The new Cell then summons his "father" from hell with the dragon balls and while Cell was dead he absorbed super android 17 and Cell becomes Ultra Cell and Ultra Cell decides to kill Gohan and Ultra Cell has the power of a super saiyan 5. Ultra Cell then teleports in front of Gohan and announces that "it is time for you to die, Gohan'

**Gohan vs. Ultra Cell**

Ultra Cell powers up and Gohan transforms to super saiyan 4, and Gohan soon has a seemingly large advantage and Gohan prepares to kill Ultra Cell but ultra Cell soon reveals his true power and Gohan is knocked unconscious and Ultra Cell prepares to kill Gohan with a ka-me-ha-me-ha but Goten and Trunks arrive.

**Gotenks attacks**

Goten and Trunks fuse and Gotenks fights Ultra Cell, Pan and Bulla fuse and form Palla and Palla battles Cell junior, Ultra Cell tricks Gotenks and Palla into defusing and Ultra Cell defeats both Trunks and Goten, Cell kills Gohan and that causes Pan to reach super saiyan 3! Pan then destroys Cell junior and Ultra Cell laughs and he knows Pan is no match for him.

**Pan the SS3**

Pan tries to fight cell and Cell holds back and it seems even, until Pan actually begins to hurt Cell, and Cell powers up to his maximum strength and Pan seems doomed until Vegeta appears and he begins to start his attack on Cell.

**Vegeta attacks Cell**

Vegeta immediately powers up to super saiyan 5 and Cell begins to worry so he decides to teleport and absorb android 13 and Cell become Mega Cell! Mega Cell proves stronger than super saiyan 5 Vegeta and Vegeta is out matched in speed and strength and it seems all is lost.

**Vegeta reaches a new level!**

Vegeta loses to Mega Cell and he tries to gather more energy and he reaches super saiyan 6! Vegeta is stunned that he has finally surpassed Goku and Vegeta then proceeds to seemingly destroy Cell with his final flash but actually Cell survived the blast and then Cell in his desperation fired his own blast at Vegeta which Vegeta countered and Cell was destroyed in the ensuing ki battle.

**Gather the dragon balls**

Goku appears in front of Vegeta because he sensed a large ki and Vegeta explains about Cell's return, Gohan's death, and that he has reached super saiyan 6! Goku and the others search for the dragon balls and with four dragon ball radars they find all of the balls within two hours. They then teleport to the lookout and they summon Shenron and they wish Gohan back to life.

**Hell saga**

**The Portal to Hell**

A portal to hell has opened, every single villain of earth's past has returned, the world is doomed. The portal opens in the center of Hercule city, and every villain the Z-fighters have ever faced is back and they have trained and there powers have grown dramatically. Goku appears in the middle of Hercule city and he begins to fight the evil warriors, but the portal seems to consume him and his aura turns blood red.

**Vegeta versus Nappa**

Vegeta and the others sense many large and evil powers and they teleport to Hercule city and the battle between good and evil commences. Nappa rushes toward Vegeta as a supers saiyan 4 but unknown to Nappa Vegeta has access to super saiyan 5 and 6, Vegeta powers up to super saiyan 5 and Vegeta defeats Nappa with a single punch.

**The Return of the Cold Family**

Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold return and they start to battle against Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, respectively. The saiyans have a advantage until the Cold family introduces their seventh forms, which make them equal to the saiyans! Cooler prepares to finish off Goten with his supernova attack but Goten prepares a ka-me-ha-me-ha which hits the supernova and Frieza and King Cold also fire their own attacks and Goten uses his blast to knock the supernova back at Cooler.

**Buu rises again**

Kid Buu and Super Buu both appear, Pan and Bulla both meet the beings that killed their fathers and they question how could both Buus appear at once? Suddenly Babadi appears and explains that both of the Buus appear, Kid Buu was reincarnated as Uub as a separate soul and when Uub died he came back as Kid Buu. Kid Buu and Super Buu both attack the two girls and they are beaten but they stand back up and begin the fusion dance.

**Best friend fusion**

Bulla and Pan fuse and form Palla and Palla proceeds to defeat both Buus. Both Buus reveal they can fuse as well and they form Ultra Buu and his power proves stronger than Palla's and Ultra Buu gets cocky and gives Palla ten seconds to power up and she reaches super saiyan 3 and then she uses all of her energy to defeat Ultra Buu and she succeeds but she soon defuses.

**The source of the Portal**

Vegeta sees Goku being absorbed by the portal and Vegeta follows Goku into the portal to Hell and Vegeta sees Goku fighting what appears to be Goku but with a dark aura and red eyes. Goku and his dark clone seem to be in perfect symmetry, they both punch at the same moment, they both fire kamehameha waves at the same time, and they appear to be exactly equal and when Vegeta gets close he confronts a dark version of himself.

**Vegeta's past**

At first Vegeta and his clone are equal and Vegeta is stronger and faster but the Dark Vegeta reminds Vegeta of his past evil, his now gone cruelty, and how he used to be pure evil. But Vegeta convinces himself he has renounced his evils and he defeats and destroys his evil clone for trying to turn him to evil.

**Goku battles his dark self**

Goku and his dark clone engage in a battle and Dark Goku eventually receives a edge, then a shadow engulfs both combatants and it seems the real Goku is the victor, the portal soon dissolves and Goku and Vegeta escape and the world is safe once again.

-

**Dark Goku saga**

**Goku is evil?**

Vegeta and Vegeta spar in the room of spirit and time and they both come to a standstill. Goku soon teleports away and Goku's hair turns pure black, his gi turns gray, his eyes turn blood red, and his aura becomes pure evil. Goku then laughs evilly and he proclaims "prepare to die earth". Vegeta senses a dark aura and he teleports and he sees the dark Goku.

**Vegeta battles Dark Goku**

Vegeta asks Goku why he has such a dark aura and why Goku has become evil, Goku explains that when the portal to Hell and opened and the villains were released, he was tainted by his dark self and he became Dark Goku. Vegeta powers up to super saiyan 6 and Goku and Vegeta begin to battle for the fate of the universe, two super saiyans battle and only one will survive.

**Meet Dark Goku **

Gohan arrives and sees his father and tries to intervene and get the good and kind heartedness out of Goku by reminding him of their good times together, but Goku just blasts Gohan unconscious and Goku begins to fight Vegeta again. Goten, Trunks, Bardock, King Vegeta, Tarble, Pan, Bulla, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gotan arrive and see what Goku has become and they all try to reach Goku but no one succeeds.

**Goku vs. Vegeta**

Goku and Vegeta both fire ki beams at each other and ki blast ensues which Goku has the upper hand and it seems all is lost, Goku is preparing a dark soul bomb, Vegeta is almost unconscious from damages, and the final hope for the world is everyone working together to defeat Goku, but can they? Piccolo teleports next to Vegeta and he begins to heal Vegeta and Bardock and King Vegeta hold Goku off.

**Goku's final attack**

Goku finishes his dark soul bomb and he launches it at Vegeta and everyone thinks Vegeta is dead. Goten, Trunks, Bardock, King Vegeta, Tarble, Pan, Bulla, and piccolo all attack Goku in unison and the attacks do nothing to Goku. Goku flies into earth's atmosphere and prepares a ka-me-ha-me-ha and plans to destroy the earth but Vegeta appears from behind and Vegeta knocks Goku down back to earth.

**Death of Goku**

Vegeta asks everyone to give him energy and people from all around the four galaxies donate energy and soon Vegeta has enough power to unleash his ultimate "Final Shine Attack" but Goku unleashes yet another dark soul bomb and the two blasts collide and both Goku and Vegeta pour all of their energy into their attacks and in the ensuing battle Vegeta manages to overpower Goku and Goku is finally killed.

**Goku's memorial**

Everyone gets together and Goku is buried, tears are shed, stories are told, and everyone remembers the hero Goku. Gohan creates the grave of Goku and King Vegeta does the memorial service in a traditional saiyan system, by each saiyan giving energy to the fallen saiyan.

**Goten the father**

Three years have passed, and Bulla is pregnant with the son of Goten. Bulla feels the child about to be born and everyone rushes to the hospital and after many hours Gegeta was born. Gotan was the most surprised, he now had a little cousin and a future best friend. At the hospital Pan reveals that Gotan can already become a super saiyan while he is only three years old.

**Farewell everyone**

In the last episode of Dragon Ball AF, it has been eight years since Gegeta was born and Gotan and Gegeta are now best friends and can access super saiyan 2, Goten and Trunks are now both super saiyan 4, Gohan has learned super saiyan 5, Bardock and King Vegeta have both learned super saiyan 6, and Pan and Bulla both are now super saiyan 4. Everyone meets at Goku's grave and they say goodbye but the dragon balls appear on Goku's grave and they wish for Shenron to appear and he does and immediately Goku returns and without a word Shenron disappears, Goku comes back to life and apologize for the evil deeds he tried to commit and the Z-warriors are finally reunited. The End.

**Movies**

**Return of the Tuffles **

This take place right after the Return of Goku saga. On a distant planet a scientist has been developing a rebirth serum that will recreate the tuffle race, first Zeel the king of saiyans is brought back and Zeel has only one command, destroy the saiyans. The scientists sends Zeel to earth to fnd the remaining saiyans and their descendants. When Zeel arrives on earth he immediately attacks Hercule city to get the saiyans attention, Gohan is the first to arrive and Gohan goes to super saiyan 4 and he has an advantage over Zeel but Zeel reveals his second form which is stronger than Gohan, Trunks and Goten fuse and form Gotenks and Gotenks reaches super saiyan 3 and his power is stronger than form 2, Zeel powers up yet again and reaches form 3 and he knocks Gohan unconscious and Zeel begins to destroy multiple cities. Goku and Vegeta appears and they battle Zeel together and yet again Zeel goes to his fourth and final form which is superior to both Goku and Vegeta and even when they fuse together they still are not strong enough. Bardock and King Vegeta both attack Zeel together and because both have experience with tuffles and they know their weaknesses, they easily defeat Zeel.

**Broly's return**

This take place three months after the Wedding saga. Broly wasn't not actually killed alongside Xicor he escaped and he has trained in space. Broly has reached legendary super saiyan 5, he has combined super saiyan 5 with his natural legendary powers. After Broly feels he has trained enough he teleports to earth and he begins his revenge, Broly first teleports into east city and he prepares to destroy it but Piccolo fires a special beam cannon from the behind. Broly is seemingly unfazed by this and this just angers him, Gohan senses his old mentor's ki dropping and gathers Pan, Bulla, Goten, and Trunks, they all teleport and they help Piccolo but even they fail and Broly picks up Gohan and beats him and he knocks everyone unconscious. Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, and King Vegeta all attack Broly together and it seems they finished him, but out of nowhere a ki blast knocks Goku unconscious. Bardock, king Vegeta, and Vegeta all attack Broly at the same time, but Dende teleports Gotan to the battlefield and Gotan powers up to super saiyan 5! Gotan, a mere baby has reached super saiyan 5! Gotan rushes at Broly and Gotan beats Broly to a pulp and Broly wonder how a mere child could defeat him and Broly flies into space and he fires a energy blast at the world but Gotan counters and Broly is killed by a kamehameha last. Gotan then depowers to his regular form and everyone wonders how the great grandson of Goku and Grandson of Vegeta could actually become super saiyan 5 at only a few months.

**Attack of Android 22**

This takes place five weeks after the Cell Returns saga. After Mega Cell dies his body activated the twenty second android made by and Babadi. Android Twenty arrives at the battlefield where the Cell games ring was originally and he creates a replica of the ring and like Cell he invades a television studio and demands to see Goku and allies in three days or he will travel through the galaxy destroying everything in his path, he explains that he was made by both and Babadi while both were in Hell. Vegeta arrives first at the battlefield and he goes to super saiyan 4, Android 22 battles Vegeta and 22 is losing terribly until 22 showed his next transformation of becoming a super android. The super android is equal to Vegeta but Vegeta just reaches super saiyan 5 and 22 just powers up to ultra android and 22 has a advantage because 22 was made by Babadi which gave him majin powers. Trunks soon joins his father and they fuse to form Vegetrunks and they reach super saiyan 6. Vegetrunks attacks android 22 and 22 is soon defeated and destroyed by a Buster Bang attack. Goku and the others soon arrive and they see Android 22 defeated and Vegetrunks standing near the body, everyone then meets at the lookout and they all celebrate the defeat of yet another villain.


End file.
